A Day with Devon
by souleatersam
Summary: Skye was just a regular girl with a passion for Devon Bostick. She couldn't help but be obsessed with every little thing he did. But when she got to meet him for her 18th birthday, things seemed to be getting a little intense. Or, a lot intense!


Please note that this is my first story and that it starts off a little slow. Thank you for reading!

There I stood, a five foot one ball of awkward; Standing in front of my all-time favorite celebrity with my arms behind my back and my knobby knees beginning to fail. He was right in front of me. I could see my reflection in his brown eyes and it wasn't pretty. My dark brown hair looked straggly and my round face made me look like a child. But there I was. And there he was.

I should probably catch you up on how I got to meet the god of my world, before you go anywhere else.

My name is Skye. I'm seventeen years old and I look like a twelve year old. Ever since I was super young, I had this crazy obsession with this one actor who could be a model because he was just so dreamy. His name was Devon Bostick. And before you start to criticize me, yes, I know that he plays in that dorky, wimpy kid movie. But he isn't dorky to me. In fact, he's damn sexy. I have these weird infatuation eras over guys I will never be able to be with. Except astonishingly, this time around it was different. Extremely different.

"Skye! Come down here! I've got an amazing present for you!" calls my mother, Linda, a 46 year old woman who can't seem to grow up, from downstairs at 10:38 am. This wasn't a surprise that my mom was calling my name. My eighteenth birthday was in a few days and serendipitous gifts were popping out of nowhere just recently. I crawl out of my soft, warm bed knowing that my mother has yet again gotten me something, throw some shorts on (I sleep pants-less) and run downstairs. As I get down the stairs, my mom, whose hair was bright pink on this fine morning, looked at me. I was wearing a huge black t-shirt with a glow in the dark skull on it and red apple board shorts, my usual sleeping attire, minus the pants. "You can't go meet Devon Bostick looking like that." She laughed. I was dead silent and all of these thoughts were swimming around in my head. Was this all a dream? Am I going crazy? Am I on Punk'd? This isn't real, is it? My mother inched towards me. "Well, you're not meeting him today. Your father got in contact with his manager and you're going to meet him on your birthday. Sorry if I got you too anxious, but maybe you just want to go out and get highlights or your nails done beforehand." I manage to blurt out a squeal. I get to meet the guy of my dreams in a week! And I'll be an adult, too! Who knows what will happen?

Before the week was done, I was restless. I had to figure out what to wear on my birthday and how to do my hair and all of the crazy, stupid girlish things that had to be done. Was I going to wear a skirt? Jeans? A dress? How was I going to do my hair? Up? Down? I panicked day and night wondering what to do, what to say, what to eat so my breath didn't smell like tuna, onions and garlic before I met my dreamboat. The day was moving closer and the bags beneath my eyes were growing bigger. My friends seemed a little concerned, but they knew how much I loved Devon. I printed out posters of him and a few were on my walls and I watched the movies he was in just to see him. I've never felt this way with anybody else. Every interview of him, every word he spoke was like music to my ears and I just couldn't stop listening.

The day was here. My 18th birthday. I woke up with five hours of sleep, the longest amount I received all week. I threw on an oversized Nirvana t-shirt, black skinny jeans and Vans I've owned since I was in middle school. My dark brown hair now had a few light streaks of red and it reached to the middle of my back. Today was the day.

My mom drove me to the place where I'd be meeting Devon, a secluded little coffee shop that had a sign that read "closed." My mom reassured me that the shop was indeed not closed, but that my dad called and reserved it for me. The digital clock in my moms' suburban read 11:45 am. Devon was supposed to be here in 15 minutes. I started feeling the urge to go to the bathroom and I began to sweat. I was getting quite nervous and I hyperventilated a little. He was almost here. Almost. I choked up the courage to look at my mom. "Hey, uh, I think I'll go wait in there by myself." I told her, pointing at the little café. "Alright, but I'll just go wait in the parking lot, text me if you need anything." She said, winking. As I got out of the large car, my mom waved and I entered the coffee shop. He was already there and my heart flew out of my chest.

"Hey, I'm Devon."

I watched his lips move with such gracefulness and his lips curled up into a smile when he reached out to shake my hand. His fair skin against my tan skin looked lovely and somehow our hands fit perfectly for each other. Devon didn't seem to mind that my palms were sweaty and he looked me right in my green eyes. I stared back into his and for some reason everything felt at ease. I felt myself to regain composure and I stopped sweating. "So, you must be Skye. I've heard a lot of things about you. Don't worry, they were all good." Devon smirked and lead me to some tables in a corner of the café. It was secluded, not even a barista was making a drink. It was romantic, but not in a way that you would see a couple kissing on a park bench or a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant; but it was pure and simple and everything felt right. Devon and I sat across from each other by a small round table. There were floral decorations around the shop and I felt like Devon and I were a little out of place here. Devon was wearing a black button up shirt, dark straight leg jeans and his hair was a little messy like he just rolled out of bed but damn, was he adorable. "Yeah, I'm Skye. I obviously know who you were, because if I didn't, neither of us would be here and well yeah." I started to ramble a little bit, and I hoped Devon didn't mind at all, he was probably used to this creepy fan sort of thing. He laughed a little bit. "I don't normally talk to fans and stuff in private like this. I just hope you're not too afraid of me." Devon spoke again, his words sounding like a beautiful harmony. "Afraid of you? No. I thought you'd be very, very confused when you saw me. Like I had this idea that you'd just like, stop and look at me like I'm some sort of Nirvana-loving goblin who looks like a ten year old." I spoke again, maybe a little too fast this time. "Hahaha, no. You're pretty cute for a goblin then. And you don't look like you're ten. You're eighteen, right?" Devon scooted his chair a little closer to me. I couldn't help but blush and play with my hair a little bit. "Yeah, I'm eighteen." I nodded. Devon flashed his sexy little smirk again and got even closer. My heart was racing in my chest and I felt chills run down my spine. "Well, that's good. I don't really want to get charged for doing things to a minor." This time, his voice seemed different, a lot more sexy, if possible. "Wait, what?" I asked him, a little confused but I think I managed to understand that he wanted to have sex with me. In a way, I didn't blame him. I wasn't too atrocious looking and he probably hasn't had a girlfriend or gotten it on for a while. And I was desperate and utterly obsessed with him, so I was going to let him, the silly girl I was. "Oh, nothing." Devon laughed. "Want to get out of here?" "Sure." I nodded, probably looking like an awkward chicken, but I was dying to get out of this shop and go anywhere else with him. Devon stood up from the little wooden chair he sat in and escorted me out of the shop and into a big black car with tinted windows.

Devon had a driver in the front of the large car and there was a screen between the driver and the passengers so that he wouldn't know what we were doing or saying, which to me was kind of sexy. I sat on the right side of the car as Devon was on the left, and there was the little seat in between us. I didn't know where the driver was taking us, and a 30 seconds to mars (Devon's favorite band) song was playing. Devon seemed relaxed and had one arm resting on the armrest next to him and another around the seat cushion behind us. A little intercom began speaking, "Devon, is this the place?" I assumed it was the driver. Devon rolled down his window a little bit and looked outside. "Yeah, man. Thanks for the lift." He looked at me and unbuckled his seatbelt, a telepathic message for me to do the same. I did and Devon grabbed my hand, slid me across the leather seats and led me outside.

A big, black and abandoned building was in front of us and Devon guided me inside. The furniture was all white and the wood floors were light brown and smooth. When we first entered, a staircase was in front of us and Devon looked at me and smiled. "Last one up is a rotten egg." If I was with anybody else, I would find this extremely corny, but with him, it worked. Both of us ran up the stairs as fast as we could. We were neck and neck and I managed to increase my speed of running and beat him. As I reached the top I flung my arms up and smiled. Right when Devon was at the top, he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered a "good job" in my ear. I was a little turned on by this message, but I ignored it; Devon probably didn't really want to have sex with me anyways. "What's my prize?" I said, laughing a little bit. Devon let go of me and struck a thinker pose. "Hmm… I don't know. Let me think about it. For now, follow me." I did as I was told and followed Devon through the white halls of the large mansion. "Here." Devon opened a door to a closed room and walked inside. To my surprise, there was no white in the room, only red and black. There were also no windows and everything had a dark tint. The scent of cinnamon and roses filled the air. Devon led me across the room. The only furniture items inside were a dresser, a nightstand and a bed. I immediately saw where this was going.

I couldn't help but be a little nervous. I was a virgin of course. Devon probably wasn't but I was okay with this. I would love to have my virginity slain by him. "Want to know what your prize is?" He inched a little bit closer to me. "I think I already know." I smiled, trying to seem sultry. Devon wrapped his arms around my waist again and kind of swayed back and forth as he hugged me. I hugged him back and I was kind of clueless as to what he was doing at this point. But then, things began to get interesting.

Devon's hands began crawling to my back and slipped inside my shirt. His hands were feeling around my back and it felt like I was getting frostbite wherever he touched me. The touch of his fingers against my skin felt so good. Then, his hands moved upwards towards my bra. He unclipped it as if it was nothing. Devon then slid his hands out of my shirt, slipped off my extra-large band t-shirt and slid my bra off. I felt kind of nervous and a little insecure. Devon saw my whole torso. My small chest, the little amount of flub I had on my stomach and my belly button piercing. I looked at his face, his expression proved to me that he could literally destroy me in about three seconds and leave me here to die if he really wanted to. Devon began unbuttoning his shirt really quickly and slid off a white tank top he had on underneath. His well chiseled chest was revealed to me and I couldn't help but stare. He hugged me, once again, and our skin touched. His skin was so cold opposed to my hot skin and the contrast made me feel like there was about to be a thunderstorm.

Before I knew it, my skinny jeans were being unbuttoned and I was right to choose the underwear that I picked out this morning. I felt my legs being exposed and my insecurities and nerves were back once again. "Don't worry, babe. You're pretty damn sexy from where I'm standing." Although I couldn't see Devon, I felt his lips curl up into a smirk. My pants were completely off and I stood in front of Devon almost completely naked. In seconds, his pants were off, too. We stood there for a moment, examining each other's bodies with our hands down to our sides. I noticed Devon had a large bulge in his boxers and I kind of giggled. As soon as I looked up to his face, I was tackled by his warm embrace. Devon's hands were on my hips and they slid towards my waist. His hands slipped into my underwear and I got another rush of nervousness and excitement. His fingers slid inside of me and felt around in circular motions and I started breathing heavily. Devon began sucking on one of my nipples and fingered me faster and faster. I was losing my breath fast and I started moaning uncontrollably. Devon licked my chest and his tongue moved down to my waist and sucked on my pelvis bones. His hands then proceeded to take off my black panties. Devon's tongue moved down and slid inside of me. Again in circular motions and the rush was enticing. The adrenaline inside of me was pumping and I lost myself for a minute and yelled his name. I felt his smile inside of me and the feeling grew stronger and stronger. I began to scream in pleasure and nothing in the world felt better. His tongue then slid out and something else slid in. Then I felt every piece of him connected to me and his heartbeat was in sync with mine. His penis created this pulsating feeling throughout my body and he moaned in my ear. Devon grinded into me more and more until everything went black. I moaned as he did and couldn't stop. "Oh-oh. Stop." I managed to squeak out. Devon obeyed, being the gentleman that he is. "You okay, baby?" He looked at from above and moved over so that we were next to each other. "Yeah, it's just that I've never had sex before and—" "Oh, you're a virgin? I hope you don't think I took advantage of you. It's just that you're so cute and I just felt like we had a connection and everything." Devon seemed to worry a little bit, but this was adorable to me. "No, no. Don't worry. I really liked it. Like, really." I rambled. "Oh, okay." He looked over at me and smirked. "I've never done this with a fan or anything." "I've never done this at all." I laughed at him and cuddled into his cold chest. Devon put his arms around me and we fell asleep, naked on his floor. That is, until my cellphone began to ring and my mom asked me where the hell I was because it was nearly 7:30 pm already.

Devon drove me home in a dark blue Honda civic. He kissed my hand and gave me his personal cellphone number. I promised I would keep in touch with him and text him when I could. Devon then wished me a goodnight and drove off into the after sunset night sky.


End file.
